Conventional light-emitting device includes a phosphor glue and a light-emitting component, wherein the phosphor glue covers an upper surface and a lateral surface of the light-emitting component. The high temperature generated by the light-emitting component, when illuminating, will negatively affect the phosphor glue, speed up the deterioration of the phosphor glue and change the light color.
Therefore, it has become a prominent task for the industry to slow the deterioration of the phosphor glue.